1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved motherboard tool permitting the projection and removal of a stand-off member relative to a motherboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool structures of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for accommodating manipulation of various components such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,372,186 and 3,994,320 indicating the use of prior art tool structure relative to tool wrapping relative to an electrical motherboard type member.
The instant invention attempts to address a specialized need for the projection of a component relative to a motherboard permitting registration and alignment of the tool structure in a coaxially aligned relationship relative to the component permitting its ejection from an associated motherboard plate.